This relates in general to foldable and collapsible furniture and, more particularly, to collapsible devices for enclosing and providing storage space beneath lavatory sinks and the like.
Many different styles and designs are available for wall cabinets of the types described, which are sometimes known in the trade as "vanities". The prinicipal economic problem from the standpoint of dealers in this type of furniture is that assembled units are bulky for packing and shipping and take up substantial storage space in a commercial establishment. On the other hand, if the dealer purchases units which are disassembled for storage purposes, valuable time and effort are required to assemble them.